Dental varnishes known in the art are generally comprised of natural gum rosin, sodium fluoride, and various solvents, flavor additives, sweetener and pigments. Such dental varnishes are normally applied by a brush onto a tooth surface to prevent tooth decay via a fluoride release from the composition. One of issues with the well know dental varnishes is that the fluoride release tends to be slow, i.e., more than 4 hours. This slow fluoride release results from gum rosins being use as carriers. The gum rosins used in known dental varnishes are hydrophobic and do not dissolve in saliva.
Therefore, it generally requires at least six hours of treatment time to be able to release enough fluoride ion. Another issue of traditional varnishes that most varnishes are yellow, and patients generally prefer not to draw attention to their fluoride varnished teeth. The color present in traditional varnish is caused by the dark color of natural gum rosins.